


Happy birthday Tony Tony Chopper!

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Happy Ending, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: 24/12/2020💗💙Zoro has planned to make a cake for chopper to celebrate his birthday with the crew that is his family!!!
Kudos: 6





	Happy birthday Tony Tony Chopper!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE MEDIC OF THE STRAWHATS TONY TONY CHOPPER 💗💙

Chopper had woken up,smiling softly as he jumped out of bed,waddling around his little office,gathering all his materials and walking to his desk,climbing up onto his seat and sitting down,working with the materials to start creating his Rumble Balls.

Zoro on the other hand was Attempting to make a Cake for him, he had followed the recipes he stole from Sanji and made sure to follow it to the T, Slowly pouring the sweet batter into the pants,he sent them to cook,sighing as he glanced over looking over for the icing recipe, Apon finding the recipe (After throwing the sheets of paper everywhere) he pouted the cream and powdered sugar,whisking it gently.

Chopper sat into his office,smiling as he successfully made 3 rumble balls, tucking them away into his bag,he slipped off his seat and waddled around his office,picking his hat up and placing it atop his head.

A sudden kock at the door,scared the little raindeer,the person entered and there stood Robin,smiling holding a small try with two cups and small plates of Sweets

"Hello Chopper"

"Robin! Hello! Is everything alright?"

Robin nodded and walked towards him,kneeling down placing the tray down

"Everything is alright, how are you Chopper?"

He blushes,giggling happily and smiled

"Good!"

"I'm glad,now shall we?"

Pushing a plate towards him,chopper picked up a small sweet and ate it,smilin fhappily after

"Ooh! It's so good!!!"

Robin giggled and gently sipped her tea,As chopper sat down,quickly eating his plate of sweets

Zoro had pulled the cakes out,while making the cream,he let them cool and slowly began to ice it,it wasn't the neatest icing job he's done but As long as it tasted good and made chopper happy,that's all he wanted, plucking up the candles he previously bought he stuck them into the cake and walked out the kitchen,taking the cake with him,and swiping Sanji's lighters

Chopper was happily chatting with Robin when he noticed the door swing ope and there stood Zoro,a slight smile on his face,along with a cake in hand

"Oi,chopper Happy birthday"

Chopper beamed as he stood up and waddled over to Zoro,hugging his leg and then hugging Robin

"You guys rembered?!"

"Of course we did! Come on out"

Robin gently picked Chopper up,following Zoro as they lead him towards the rest of the crew,who was sat there smiling

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHOPPER!!"

Everyone screamed and smiled,as Choppers eyes teared up

"Y..you guys...."

Luffy smiled,hugging Chopper

"Hey Zoro! Let's have cake now;"

"Chopper gets the first slice!!!"

Luffy winds as Zoro out the candles holding in from tof Choppers Face

"Make a wish"

Chopper thought happily and smiled,blowing the candles out,begining to cut the cake afterwards,everyone tucking in

"I hope to be with my family till The end!'


End file.
